We're Double Dating With Who!
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: Emma and Belle set up a double date...as you can imagine, Rumple and Hook aren't exactly "pleased".
1. It's Not Exactly Lying

Emma sat by herself at on one of the barstools at Granny's nursing a "special" hot chocolate, she ran a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath. Hook could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. The bell above the door jingled and Emma looked up, Belle quietly made her way in, she sat down a few seats down from Emma. Ruby sauntered over and after giving Belle one quick glance she handed her a steaming cup of coffee. "I think you could use this." She grinned, giving her a wink.

Belle smiled and accepted the mug with a grateful sigh, "I could, thanks."

"No problem." Ruby winked again before turning to head back into the kitchen. Belle eagerly took two long draughts of the coffee and mirrored Emma's gesture of a moment before.

Emma gave a small laugh, "I know the feeling." Belle turned and quirked an eyebrow, she picked up the off-white ceramic mug and moved to sit beside Emma. Up close, Emma could see the circles under her eyes, but despite that...Emma could see the newly-wed glow just radiating off of her.

"Rumple has been a little bit...stifling of late." Belle murmured taking another sip of her coffee, she gave a weary sigh. "But I can't really complain it's taken us this long to finally be together. "

Emma gave her a small half smile, "I really do know the feeling. Hook has been following me around like a lost puppy. I mean, the attention is nice but-"

"But a break is also nice." Belle stated completing Emma's thought for her. Emma nodded and finished her hot chocolate, Ruby appeared out of nowhere -like her spidey senses for refills were tingling or something.- and whisked away the empty cup. "I mean I love him...I really truly do." Belle said, turning the mug in her hands. "But, he's so stubborn."

Emma scoffed, "I get that I keep saying this, but I know how you feel. Hook, he's the same way; and the thing that really gets me, is he's normally got some valid points." Belle nodded in understanding as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"And the faces he pulls..." Belle giggled.

"God, Killian does this ridiculous puppy dog face." Emma laughed, covering her eyes in embarrassment for Hook. Belle laughed with her.

"Yeah...we won't get started on the faces I've seen Rumple try and use." Belle shook her head and finished off her coffee. "I've really enjoyed getting to chat with you. We should do it more often." Belle said as she put a $5 on the table and got her purse.

"Yeah...yeah we should." Emma said standing up with her. "Would you want to meet here at Granny's every other morning at 8? Then we could vent about our stubborn men."

Belle nodded, "I'd like that. I'll see you Monday then."

* * *

"Oh my God, Rumple is the same way." Belle laughed as she nibbled at her toast. "He holds grudges forever...like he still has it out for Hook." Belle looked solemn for a minute before she set the toast back on her plate. Emma didn't like seeing Belle upset, they'd been having coffee together every other morning now for about 2 weeks and they'd become really good friends. Then the best -well it could be a bad idea- hit her, a big grin slowly spread over her face. "Uhh, Emma?"

"I think we need to remind the men in our life who exactly it is that calls the shots." Belle giggled and shook her head, but encouraged Emma to continue. "I suggest a double date."

"Are you insane?" Belle gasped.

"Nah...well, maybe a little but that's not what's important. We set up the time and we don't tell them."

"That is not a good idea. I don't want to lie to Rumple." Belle murmured.

"Well...it's not technically lying." Emma said, trying to maneuver her way through the delicate situation. "Just tell him you've made plans and it's a surprise." She monitored Belle's face, she could see her walking through all the possible scenarios in her head. Then a mischievous glint came to her eyes and she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Swan, do I really have to wear these ridiculous articles of clothing?" Hook groaned as he stepped out of the bathroom. The black jeans hanging loosely on his waist, however he wasn't wearing the shirt that Emma had selected for him and he stood there with his bare chest. Emma's eyes went wide and she cleared her throat, trying to divert her eyes so Hook wouldn't notice her staring at his chest -no such luck-. Hook got one of his annoyingly handsome smirks on his face.

"Shut up." Emma stated before he could say anything, blushing scarlet up to her hairline and turning around to check her hair in the hall mirror.

"Why Miss Swan...am I distracting you with the view?" Hook teased.

"No, you're not. Now go put on the shirt."

"It itches." Hook's face contorted into the puppy dog one Emma had mentioned to Belle. "I'll make you a deal, I'll wear these confounded trousers if you let me wear MY shirt and vest...and coat. And tell me where and why we're going."

"Yes to the first part of the deal, no to the second. This is a surprise Killian Jones."

"Fine."

"Now hurry up!" Emma commanded as she slipped on her jacket and pulled her hair out to fall on her back.

"As you wish, Swan." Hook winked before returning to the bathroom and coming out in all of his regular pirate attire, well...besides the leather pants those were replaced by his new jeans. Emma could only shake her head at the strange clash of realms.

* * *

Emma stood with Hook outside of Granny's, she kept casting nervous glances down the street. Was Belle going to show? Did Mr. Gold worm it out of her and keep them from coming? Emma's mind was reeling and she tried to get a damper on it before she lost her mind. Then she heard the click of high heels and Belle's animated voice, she looked at Hook who was oblivious and took a deep breath. This was the moment, Belle rounded the corner with her hand on Gold's arm and Emma hurried to meet her.

"I'm so glad this worked out!" She grinned, she couldn't keep the slightly amused tone out of her voice and squeezed Belle's hand.

"Me too." Belle murmured, then they looked at the men. Rumple and Hook were staring at each other with a mixture of loathing and dread. Then they looked at their respective partners and back at each other.

"WE'RE DOUBLE DATING WITH WHO?!" They cried in unison, Emma and Belle burst out laughing.

"Swan."

"Belle. "

"This is just-"

"Not going to be possible."

Emma and Belle were still giggling as Hook and Gold took turns with interrupting and explaining just why they couldn't sit down and eat together.

"You're doing it." It was girls turn to be in harmony, as both of them opened their mouth to argue Emma raised her eyebrow and gave a look, Belle held up her hand and tilted her head. Both men closed their mouths and lowered their heads. This could not get any worse in their opinion.

Emma and Belle looked at each other, oh the fun was just beginning.


	2. Alright Who Did the Spit Take?

Rumple pushed Belle's hand away, "What is so important that you are trying to help me dress?" Rumple asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked at Belle, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that could almost match his in sass. His heart softened, she was so beautiful; she stood there in front of him in a yellow dress with a black scarf and knee high black boots.

"It's just important to me...okay?" Belle pushed her bangs out of her face with her pointer finger and gave him a look. "So be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?" Belle gave them the look to end all looks, the "are-you-really-going-to-go-there-look" and raised her eyebrows. Rumple gave a nervous chuckle, "Alright, I suppose sometimes I'm not."

"Really? Sometimes?"

"Just finishing adjusting whatever it is you need to adjust so we can go." He muttered derisively, standing still as Belle fidgeted with the collar of his shirt and smoothing it out; before she smiled and handed him his cane.

"You look very handsome."

* * *

Rumple held Belle back as he watched Emma and Hook enter Granny's he could hear Hook grumbling under his breath..huh, one thing he and the pirate could agree on. Possibly.

"Belle, this is not a good idea. Why would you even put me in this situation?"

"Rumple, get over yourself. Emma is my friend and we want this to go well...so please try."

"I will try..but I can't promise it will go well."

* * *

Barely 5 minutes into the dinner date and you could feel the tension radiating off of the men. Hook fidgeted with the buckles on his vest, twisted his hook anything to avoid looking at Gold. And Gold wasn't much better, tapping his cane into the ground, adjusting his tie...clearing his throat. Just as Belle and Emma were about to open their mouths Ruby appeared out of nowhere -those spidey senses or something-.

"You guys ready to order?"

"Yeah,", "I think so," Emma and Belle said at the same time while looking at the men.

Rumple gave a tight lipped grin, "I am."

"Yeah, I'll get whatever it is he's NOT having." Hook muttered under his breath. But everyone heard, Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth and Emma gave him a scathing glare.

"I'll have an ice tea," Rumple muttered trying to continue "And...some...lasagna."

"I'll also have some iced tea and a burger with everything on it." Belle forced out, she was actually rather amused by the whole thing and it was going better than she expected.

"Some hot chocolate, you know the way I like it and a glass of water. And...some tacos, yeah. Tacos." Emma said, trying to get herself back to earth. This was so weird, the father of the man she had a child with...and the pirate that ran away with the mother of that , she just weirded herself out...yeah, let's not think about that again.

Hook looked at Ruby and gave her a wink which solicited an eye-roll from everyone including Ruby. Before reconsidering the menu. "I'd like a water and your white fish special, and maybe a side of that jell-O stuff...well, for dessert."

"Alright! I'll get that right out. You just go back to, "enjoying" yourselves. " Ruby grinned, then she winked at Emma and Belle before she turned and sauntered away.

"Enjoying? That's far too strong of a word." Rumple muttered.

"Rumple, she was teasing." Belle sighed shaking her head.

Hook snickered, before receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Emma. He winced and rubbed his side, so far this was going better than almost all of the Emma's double dates -long stories...LONG stories-. She looked at Hook squirming in his seat and then she glanced at Rumple trying to be stoic and failing. Then she giggled and then the giggle turned into a chuckles and soon she was sobbing for breath. Belle looked at her and soon she was doing the same thing, they were crying they were laughing so hard.

Hook glanced at Rumple and raised his eyebrows, Rumple shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea how women's brains worked!

"Care to inform us men what's so funny, Swan?"

"Y-you." She choked out, "You and G-gold, God could you get any more awkward?" She was wiping tears from her eyes and went she'd start to get her laughter under control she'd look at Belle who was still sniggering under her breath and start all over again.

"Well, mate...apparently we're the entertainment for the evening." Hook muttered glancing at Rumple and raising his hand in salute.

"Why do I get the feeling that was the plan all along? Belle?" Rumple's statement only served to start another round of crippling laughter. Hook and Gold looked at one another and then back at their women. Honestly what was it that went through their minds at moments like this? Ruby came back with tray laden with drinks, she looked between Belle and Emma.

"You'd think they'd have had to many "drinks" before this date." She muttered as she handed out everyone's glasses, Emma and Belle quickly grabbed theirs in an attempt to abate their laughter a bit. After a few deep breaths they seemed much better, until Belle looked at Emma and Emma looked at Belle and just as Rumple opened his mouth to ask a question they were at it again.

"Honestly Swan...Mrs. Rumple-Gol-wait...what are you? Are you Mrs. Rumpelstiltskin or Mrs. Gold? How does that work exactly?" Belle who had been attempting to take a drink of iced tea did a spit take all over Hook -and his pirate attire-.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, between giggles as she looked at Hook's drenched face and dripping leather jacket.

"Don't be, I've been trying to get him to change out of that thing for weeks!" Emma smirked. Hook opened his mouth but before he could get anything out of his mouth, Emma slapped a pile of napkins into his chest. "You've got some iced tea dripping off your nose...you might want to take care of that." Hook quirked an eyebrow at her before wiping the mess up as best he could.

"And here's your foo-okay, seriously...who did the spit take? You know, I have to clean all this up when you leave!" Ruby lamented as she started handing out plates of food. "Just, don't make any more messes...please."

"No promises." Rumple mumbled and this time it was Hook who chuckled. Emma and Belle exchanged a look, which was caught by the men.

"No don't think for one minute that because we shared a laugh that we're mates...we're not. Right?" Hook looked at Rumple for back-up who nodded.

"Not in the slightest. The only thing we have in common are the slightly slap happy women in our lives."

"Agreed, now...can we eat? I'm famished." Hook said staring ravenously at his plate.

"Dig in!" They all said in unison.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, everyone was sitting with empty plates a few slices of pie and a cup of coffee or two were in leisurely use and the feelings of tension had but evaporated from the room.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure Ruby and Granny would like to clear out and close up." Emma said as she finished off her hot coco, Belle nodded and finished up a cappuccino and her last bit of pie.

"I'd have to agree with you there, but we're still on for coffee tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Emma grinned, then she glanced at Hook, "Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He cried jumping up.

"I'll go pay the bill." Rumple muttered, walking over to Ruby and handing her money.

"Gold you don't have to pa-"

"No, I want to ensure this never happens again...maybe if I buy you dinner it won't." But even as he said it Belle could see the teasing almost happy glint in his eye.

"Admit it, you enjoyed yourself...just a bit." She murmured.

"No!" She heard Hook's voice mix in with Rumple's and heard Emma admonish him. This had been rather fun.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Belle!" Belle waved at Emma as she and Hook walked out arm in arm. Before waiting for Rumple to collect his cane and finish the last swig of his coffee. As they headed out into the dark night Belle looked up at him, he was wearing a slight smirk. She leaned into his side and smiled.

"Come on now, admit it."

"Alright...I may have gotten just the slightest bit of enjoyment out of that. Maybe."

Belle grinned, the women were right after all. But did that surprise anyone?


End file.
